


New Kid

by just_chiara



Series: Zalex Week [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Crushes, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Set pre-series, during their sophomore year.Zach has a crush on Alex. Justin is either the best or the worst wingman on the West Coast.





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zalex Week 2018 - Day 3 - New Kid

Zach wasn’t staring.

He might have been stealing a few glances, but he wasn’t _staring_. And he _has_ been listening to Justin. Mostly. Something about coach Patrick. He’s almost positive that Justin was complaining. Just like he’s almost positive that he was subtle in checking out the new guy.

But, of course, Justin noticed. Justin always notices.

“Just go talk to him,” Justin encourages him. “He looks harmless, and I’ll be here as backup if you need it.”

Zach glances again at the new kid, who’s eating lunch all by himself. It’s odd: he’s usually with his friends, those two new girls. It’s a good opportunity. But then again… “What would I even say to him?” he says. Justin often forgets that not everyone could win a gold medal in flirting.

“He’s new. Offer to show him around,” Justin says. His tone of voice implies he's stating the obvious.

“School started two months ago. He knows his way around by now,” Zach points out.

Justin sighs in his ‘You are so hopeless, Dempsey’ kind of way. “Totally not the point,” he says. “You offer to show him around, he knows it’s a line, but he says yes anyway because he wants to hang out with you. It’s an excuse. Or you could offer him a ride in your car. It’s why your dad got it for you, right?”

“To pick up guys? I don’t think so, Justin!”

“Girls, guys… same thing,” Justin says with a shrug. And then he smiles and Zach knows he’s in trouble. “Hey, new kid! Yeah, you. What’s your name?”

 _Alex Standall_. How does Justin not know that? They have a few classes together. Or does Justin know and is asking anyway to make it clear who the popular kids are? He must have learned that from Bryce.

“Alex. Alex Standall,” Alex says. He looks at Justin, sneaks a glance at Zach, then his eyes quickly jump back to Justin.

“Come sit with us, Standall,” Justin says, without introducing himself and Zach. _Of course_. No need to do that. Everybody knows who they are.

Warily, Alex takes his lunch tray and joins them at their table. He looks like he’s wondering if it’s a joke.

“I’m Zach and this is Justin,” Zach says, because his mother taught him some manners.

“Oh, fuck. I just realized I have to go talk to coach Patrick now,” Justin says. He gets up and slings his backpack over his left shoulder.

 _Wait, what?_ Justin is a dead man if he leaves now. Zach shoots him a panicked look; Justin simply smiles. _Motherfucker._ “I don’t think coach is available right now,” Zach tells him, hoping Alex doesn’t notice the subtle threat in his voice.

“Yeah, he is. Later, Dempsey. See you around, New Kid!” Justin says.

As Justin disappears out of the door, earning himself the award for Worst Wingman of 2016, Zach turns to look at Alex. “So, that was Justin…”

Alex nods. His smile is halfway between amused and awkward. Zach finds it adorable.

“How do you like Crestmont?” Zach asks, trying to sound casual.

“I haven’t made up my mind yet,” Alex says. “I haven’t really seen much of it so far.”

It sounds like an invitation and Zach thinks he might just forgive Justin. He bites into his sandwich. Alex pushes aside a few olives and a piece of tomato. He’s picking at his food and Zach would like to know if it’s because he’s nervous. Justin would be able to tell. “As someone who’s lived here his whole life, I feel like it’s my duty to give you a proper tour. Are you free today?”

“I usually hang out at Monet’s with my friends after school,” Alex says.

 _Fuck._ Aren’t his friends also new at Liberty? Should he tell Alex they can come along? He wants to hang out with Alex, not with Alex and his friends, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. Maybe he can ask Justin to come along and keep the girls busy. It’s the least Justin can do since it’s his fault.

Before he has time to invite them, though, Alex goes on: “I’ll tell them I’m busy today. They won’t mind.”

“Great, then. I’ll take you to my favorite places.”

“I’m sure I’m gonna fall in love,” Alex says. Then, after a definitely-not-accidental brief pause, he adds: “With the city, I mean.”

Zach smiles. “I hope you will.”


End file.
